


An Afternoon Break

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ...mostly, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: …there was something he was forgetting. He stood there, with his face buried in her shoulder as he tried to remember what it was. Claude picked his head up a little.  “…I’ve got to go meet with Lorenz soon too.”“Oh, not anymore you don’t.” She chirped. “There’s been a change of plans.”“That’s news to me...pretty sure it would take a miracle to get Lorenz to reschedule. And last I checked, you aren’t Teach.” He yawned....In which Claude remembers why having Hilda around is a good thing, oh and also takes a nap.





	An Afternoon Break

Despite the disrepair the monastery had fallen into since the battle of Garreg Mach, it still was a treasure trove of information. That was why when Claude had war plans to make, he did it in the library. If someone had need of him and couldn’t locate him, they knew where to find him. 

And that Hilda wouldn’t be far behind. She’d been his best friend through the ups and downs of the past five years, and now was something like his second in command. 

“You know, I knew being your friend would get me into trouble,” Hilda mused. “But I always thought it would be the, getting in trouble for laughing in class kind of trouble, not the “we’ve declared war on the Adrestian Empire and have to storm a heavily guarded fortress if we want to survive” kind.” 

“To be fair, they started this.” Claude responded without looking up from the map he’d had spread across the table. “And that was your first mistake, thinking I wouldn’t get into exponentially more trouble as we got older.” 

Hilda heaved a dramatic sigh, “I guess someone has to keep you out of trouble and run your errands for you.” Hilda handed him the papers he’d requested her to fetch from the other side of the library. “And I suppose that’s my duty as your best friend.” 

“I thought that was your job as my aide-de camp.” He stood and stretched. His neck was starting to hurt. Claude had been stooped over the table, brow furrowed, all morning. This would be the first battle that decided Fodlán’s future. It was essential he get this right. Tomorrow he’d be going over his idea with Byleth, Judith and Seteth, and then more refining and discussion of battle outcomes but he was the one who had to put it all together. Byleth was the symbol of the war effort, but Claude was the one who was leading it. 

“I remember becoming your friend, I don’t remember enlisting for that position.” Hilda pursed her lips.

“On this day, the...12th of the Lone Moon, I herby appoint thee, Hilda Valentine Goneril to be my aide-de-camp. There.” He stooped down to lean on her. “Happy?”

Considering he practically dwarfed her took more effort than it was probably worth and gave the comical sight of him draped over her shoulders like a strange ornamental cape. He tucked her under his chin and closed his eyes.

“Claude!” Hilda whined. “You’re mussing my hair up.” He shifted so his head was flopped on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar sweet scent of her perfume. 

“How long you been up here today, Mr. Leader-Man?” Hilda asked, nudging him gently with her cheek. 

“Mm.” Claude mumbled. “Before breakfast?” It was about mid afternoon now. 

“You’ve been up here all day then?” Hilda had only joined him upstairs somewhere around 11 that morning. 

“Something like that.” Claude slid his arms to her waist. He’d taken his gloves off hours ago and so his fingers brushed against the silken fabric. Out of habit, his hands idly played with the decorative lace layer on her skirt. 

Hilda peered at him, brazenly since he wasn’t paying her any mind. He was still resting his eyes. 

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked; wriggling the arm he was resting most of his weight on free to stroke his hair. 

“...last night?” He crinkled his brow, opening his eyes a sliver. He leaned in to her touch like a cat and she studied him. 

“When last night?” Hilda asked, frowning just a little. 

Claude made a noncommittal sound and buried his face back in her shoulder.

Hilda paused her stroking of his hair. That was just mean.

Claude groaned. “Come on, Hilda. I don’t know. It was still dark when I got up. Maybe like three? The bell tower doesn’t sound correctly anymore.” He heaved a big sigh. “I don’t remember honestly. I’m already over thinking I don’t want to try and remember the unimportant stuff.“

…there was something he was forgetting. He stood there, with his face buried in her shoulder as he tried to remember what it was. Claude picked his head up a little. “…I’ve got to go meet with Lorenz soon too.”

“Oh, not anymore you don’t.” She chirped. “There’s been a change of plans.” 

"That’s news to me...pretty sure it would take a miracle to get Lorenz to reschedule. And last I checked, you aren’t Teach.” He yawned.

Hilda pushed him off her shoulder. Claude made a small sound of protest before rubbing his eyes. She began rolling up the map he’d left on the table. “Come on, Mr. Leader-Man. You’re coming with me.” Hilda scooped the rest of his books up and didn’t give him a chance to stop her. 

“I still need those, Hilda?” Claude stared at her. “…Where are you going?”

She gave no reply. Hilda walked out of the library without even glancing backwards. If he wanted to recover his work, he was going to have to go after her. If Claude hadn’t been fighting off an energy crash, he could have easily slipped in front of her and cut her path off. Instead he followed behind, watching her long hair bounce as she went down each step. 

“Hilda,” Claude warned. “As the leader of the Alliance, I’m ordering you to give me my books back.”

Hilda snorted. “Oh I will, just not right now.” 

They passed by various knights of Seiros on the first floor who snapped to attention as he passed. Claude waved them off and stifled a yawn

“Really, You should be honored, Claude. I’m going through all this trouble for you.” Hilda continued as they rounded the corner. “I brought you all your papers, I gave you an update and I told you what repairs we were doing next- I even brought you lunch, and now I’m rearranging your meetings for you! Really! You could stand to be more grateful.”

Only Hilda was making a fuss over his lack of sleep…probably because was the only one who’d noticed. When she said she’d been watching him carefully she meant it. Lysithia had remarked on his choice of coffee when he’d passed through the dining hall to swipe a bit of breakfast, but hadn’t pushed. Ignatz had found it odd he was up so early but brushed it off as well. Since he’d been cooped up in the library he hadn’t really even seen Byleth today. That was unusual in itself. 

“Are you listening to me, Claude?” Hilda interrupted his thoughts.

Hilda glanced over his shoulder to confirm he was still around. When their eyes met, she smiled and then kept going. Even when she was being a pain, Hilda was cute.

“I’m hanging off your every word.”

“Good! That’s how it should be.” 

He resisted the urge to sigh. He was staring at the back of her head now.

“What else was on your schedule for today? I know you’ve got that meeting with Lorenz, it’s on the Empire’s movements, right?”

“Teach asked me to give a seminar.” Claude remembered. “If I had the time, anyway.”

“Well, you don’t. “ Hilda replied bluntly. “So! We’ll cancel that.” She continued on at her spirited pace. “Anything else before dinner?”

“…No?” Claude ran through his mental list. “I just need to get those plans done, so if you’d give them back-“

Hilda ignored him and headed up the dormitory staircase. …so that was her game. 

She unlocked her door and plopped his books on her desk. Then, she turned and looked at him.

“Give me your key.” Hilda announced. “I’m locking your books up.”

“...why?” He asked. 

Hilda rolled her eyes. “If I left them in here with you, you’d just start working again. I’m not stupid, Claude. You’re going to lay down and take a nap. I’m going to lock these up and then go to your meeting with Lorenz.”

Claude bit back a laugh. “You’re serious? I thought that might be what you were trying to pull. Come on, you can’t be serious.” He crossed his arms. “I mean, I like napping, like I love napping, but now isn’t the time. I’ve got to finish those plans and then-“ 

Hilda held her hand out. “Key. Or I’ll take it from you.” 

Claude did laugh now. “I’d like to see you try-“ 

All he saw was the wooden planks of the ceiling and then he landed in a heap on top of the excessive amount of pillows. Hilda had shoved him over He was lucky he didn’t clunk his head on the back wall. Hilda took advantage of his dazed state to snatch the key out of his pocket.

“Look, you’re already laying down!” She beamed. “So be a good boy and just get some rest.” 

“You could have knocked me unconscious,” Claude propped himself on his arms. “And then what?” 

“...you’d be getting some rest?” Hilda offered. She sat down next to him. “You look exhausted, Claude.” She frowned. “You almost fell asleep on me in the library. I don’t think you’re going to get any worthwhile work done like this. I’m worried about you.” 

His lips twitched. Hilda glared. “Don’t give me that doofy grin! I’m being serious.”

“I’m not grinning!” He was. “I’m touched that you’re worrying but you don’t have to. I’m pushing myself because this is important.” Claude sat up properly. 

“I can’t exactly take a break when the future of Fodlán is hanging in the balance. Not to mention everyone’s lives so, I’m going to go to my meeting.” Claude went to get up. 

Her hands were on him a flash. 

She pinned him straight to her mattress, her mouth was set in a firm line and he could only stare up in slack jawed surprise. Hilda held a single finger to his lips. “You’re going to listen to me and be good for once.” She chided. “Rest up.” 

She was pressing up against him and the scent of her perfume was intoxicating. Suddenly Claude couldn’t remember what was happening but if Hilda was telling him to stay put, he wasn’t going to argue with her. Especially with the way she had him under her thumb. 

Hilda laughed; a piece of her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed his face. His skin was crawling now. She was just full of surprises today it seemed.

“What, no snappy come back? Did I manage to make our brilliant leader speechless?” 

Her smile was perfectly demure, almost innocent and that somehow made it worse. Hilda wasn’t doing this on purpose. Was she? If he had been more awake he probably would have pushed his luck. 

Her hands lingered, just a little longer than was necessary and that was enough to make him shudder. Claude made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh of relief when she let go and stood up. If she noticed, Hilda said nothing. 

Claude rolled over and buried his face into the pillows. Hilda’s heels made a muffled sound on her carpet as she walked across the room back to the desk. 

“I could just nap in my own room.” He mumbled into the pillow. “There’s no reason I have to nap here.” 

“What was that?” 

Claude picked his head up. “I could just nap in my own room.” He clarified. 

“If you were in your room someone would come to get your advice and then all my hard work to get you to sleep would be wasted.” Hilda countered. “Don’t worry about it! Take a nap. I’ve got it all under control. ” She winked. “I’ll be back in a flash to wake you up so you don’t miss dinner.” 

And off she went, the lock clicked and Claude was alone, facedown in her bed and trying to process all that had happened. 

At least Hilda hadn’t forcibly removed anything besides his key...well. He probably wouldn’t have complained. Claude hastily tried to banish that image out of his mind. He took his boots off, some of his heavier clothes and tried to make himself comfortable. If she’d gone to all the trouble, well, who was he to turn down the opportunity to get some well deserved rest?

…

When Hilda returned, she’d expected him to at least be up and moving a little. Instead she had to stifle her laughter. For someone who hadn’t wanted to take a nap, he sure was sleeping soundly. 

Hilda gave his shoulder a gentle tap. “Claude.” She knelt down at the bedside. “Come on, don’t make me do any more work today.” She pouted. “I already went above and beyond for you. So the least you could do for me is just wake up.”

Claude snored helpfully. Hilda gave him another poke. No response. She leaned onto the edge of the bed. It was a pity her usual wheedling and complimenting would do her no good here. She could tell him he looked incredibly cute when he was asleep, but all that would get her was another snore. She watched him more often than she was perhaps comfortable admitting, but it’d been forever since she’d seen Claude sleeping. 

Hilda thought of the best way she could approach this. …should she shove him off the bed? That seemed a little cruel. Especially when he was making such a peaceful face….but he couldn’t stay in her room for forever. 

He looked pretty cute ….and then again, Claude hadn’t told her if he had evening meetings to attend. 

You really did have to make difficult decisions as you got older.

Claude shifted a bit and turned onto his side, eyes slowly drifting open. He creased his brow.

“…staring at me again? He mumbled, clearly not fully awake yet. 

“Only for a minute, don’t get the wrong idea. I was trying to think about how to get you up.” Hilda replied. “Sleep well?”

Claude closed his eyes. “Mm. Yeah.” He yawned. “Feel like I got thrown off a wyvern. You ever get thrown off a wyvern? You black out pretty good if it’s from midair.” He mumbled airily. 

“I can’t tell if you’re actually awake or not.” Hilda quipped. “You already say such weird things, they only get weirder when you’re half asleep.”

Proving he was in fact, still half asleep, Claude didn’t even respond to that. “How was Lorenz?” He asked instead.

“He was fine. I took notes for you, I put them with your books.” Hilda leaned onto the mattress and rested her head on one hand. “…before I forget, I had something I wanted to tell you.”

Claude opened one eye. Hilda inhaled and said something he wasn’t expecting. 

“You need to shave, or at least trim your beard.” She announced. “You’re starting to look scruffy.” 

“…What would I do without your frank opinions, Hilda?” 

"Forget to shave.” Was the sardonic reply.

“Really! Claude’s lips twitched. “Thank you soooo much! Here, I’ve just gotta give you a hug!”

He leaned over and swept her up in his arms. It was not the most conventional of angles for a hug considering he was still half laying down and she was kneeling, but really it wasn’t intended to be a good hug. 

“Oh! Really? Claude, come on! Don’t scratch me with it-“ Hilda protested and tried to wiggle free as Claude rubbed his cheek against hers. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m just giving you hug is all.” He laughed. 

“If you fall off I’m not catching you!” Hilda was struggling not to laugh. “I’ve already helped you enough today- stoooop!” She succumbed to her giggle fit and Claude was triumphant….and also about to fall over if he didn’t sit back up. And as much fun as it would be to fall off her bed and land in a heap on the boards, he decided against it. 

It took a bit of finagling, during which Hilda was still trying to stop laughing, but they managed to get on their feet without either one of them being injured. It probably would have been simpler to just let go of her but somehow the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

They were just kind of…standing there now. Hilda snuggled up against him and Claude idly stroking her back without saying anything. They stayed like that.

“Hilda?”

“Hm?” 

“…Don’t take this the wrong way.” He said. “But I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, you’d probably be overtired and a bit grumpy.”

“I’m being serious- do I get grumpy when I’m tired?” 

“Just a smidge.” Hilda peered up at him. “What were you saying?”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Claude repeated. “Really.” He was tempted to start playing with her hair; instead he traced circles on her back. “Thank you for everything you did today…and for everything you’ve put up with.” 

She waited for the eventual joke, the teasing remark. It didn’t come. “Oh.” She shifted her eyes away from him. “I…Thank you for…for noticing how much effort I…” Hilda trailed off. “Thank you for…um.” 

“…That made things weird.” Claude interrupted. He stepped back. “Forget I said it. You said it’s time for dinner?” He picked his cloak off the back of the desk chair.

“Yeah.” Hilda released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “For a minute there, I was worried. You had me all spooked for a second. It’s not like you to be so serious.” She chastised. “I thought you were about to say…” She trailed off. 

The statement hung unfinished in the air as Hilda waited for Claude to put his shoes back on. He cleared his throat. 

“So what else did I miss this afternoon?” 

“Well,” Hilda began. “First, Professor Manuela-“ And they set off for the dining hall, still straddling the line between friends, confidants and perhaps…something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, at the start of my playthrough: i don't think I'll ship Claude-Hilda. I like them as rowdy best friends-  
Me, post time skip: oh no
> 
> I have started and stopped like four fics so some of those might trickle out but now my brain can be at peace.... but I love a pair of disaster best friends in love and not ready to admit it....


End file.
